Star Trek: A Reunion
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: The Doctor and Lewis Zimmerman meet Seven of Nine and Chakotay for dinner at a restaurant. And to pass the time, the Doctor tells them about an embarrassing experience he had not long ago... Constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. I: The Reunion

**So this will be only a few chapters long, so I guess it's sort of a oneshot. A sort of pointless one, might I add. A while I don't really support Chakotay x Seven, I figured I might as well write _one_ oneshot where they're a couple. I'm more of a Doc x Seven fan.**

 **So, uh, read away! :)**

 **. . .**

The Doctor lets out a sigh of frustration as he drags a disgruntled Lewis Zimmerman into the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it was a little fancy. White tablecloths, elegant candles, etc.

"The change of scenery will do you some good," the Doctor says. "Now let's go."

"Why did I agree to this?" Zimmerman asks himself aloud. "Who are we meeting again? Some chick with her Starfleet boyfriend, right?"

"Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay," the Doctor corrects. "And they're married."

"I thought he was a Captain now." Zimmerman looks around the restaurant and continues, "I guess this place isn't too bad..."

"Okay, _Captain_ Chakotay," the Doctor says in annoyance. A waitress approaches the two with some menus in her hands. A puzzled expression is on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh, yes, we're here to meet some friends of ours," the Doctor replies. "Seven of Nine and Chakotay are their names."

"You mean Annika Hansen and Chakotay?" the woman says.

"Yes." The Doctor still feels rather annoyed at the moment.

"Right this way," she says. The Doctor and Zimmerman follow the waitress to the table that Seven of Nine and Chakotay are sitting at. Seven sees the Doctor and smiles.

"Doctor," Seven says. "It is good to see you."

Chakotay looks up at the Doctor and Zimmerman as well. "I see you managed to get the old man out of the lab."

The Doctor nods and shoves Zimmerman into a chair.

"Hey!" Zimmerman squirms in his seat, annoyed. "I didn't program you to shove people around!"

The Doctor ignores Zimmerman and sits down. The waitress sets their menus on the table. "I'll be back in a minute to check up on you."

Zimmerman lets out a huff and opens his menu, ignoring Seven and Chakotay. There is an awkward pause, which the Doctor breaks after a moment.

"So... nothing like a friendly reunion!" he says, smiling. It's a fake smile, clearly. He was attempting to relieve the tension a little.

"Indeed," is all Seven says. Chakotay has a little more to say.

"It has been awhile," he says, tapping his finger on the table. "How have you been?"

"Good," the Doctor replies. "I'm working on a new holonovel."

Chakotay frowns at that. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with-"

"Don't worry, it has nothing to with that embarrassment." The Doctor chuckles lightly. "This holonovel won't be so-"

Zimmerman lets out a growl of annoyance and interrupts. "Be quiet! I'm trying to decide what to order."

"You're being rude to my friends," the Doctor points out, getting annoyed. "Please show a little more... tactfulness."

"And you're distracting me from the menu."

"Maybe I should order for you!" The Doctor snatches the menu from Zimmerman's hands. "Hmm... what do we have here? Ah, here we are. _Salads."_ The Doctor purposefully emphasised that last part.

"Give me that! I didn't program you to steal people's menus!" Zimmerman attempts in vain to snatch the menu from the Doctor's hands.

"Not until you apologise to Seven and Chakotay for your behaviour," the Doctor replies, laughing. Zimmerman let's out a huff.

"Fine," he says. He turns to Seven and Chakotay and continues, "I apologise for my 'inconsiderate' behaviour."

"Apology accepted," Chakotay says, trying not to laugh. Seven simply nods and goes back to skimming her menu.

"Can I have my menu back now?" Zimmerman asks, looking annoyed. He was _not_ happy.

"Yes," the Doctor says, handing the menu back to the disgruntled scientist. "A word of advice. When in doubt, try to be nice."

"I didn't program you to make nursery rhymes," Zimmerman muttered under his breath.

"Are you giving _him_ social lessons now, Doctor?" Seven asks in an attempt to make a joke, closing her menu. She figured out what she wanted to eat.

Before the Doctor could reply, Zimmerman asks, "Why are there no steaks?"

The Doctor gives Zimmerman a glare. "Weren't you paying attention this morning? This is a seafood restaurant!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Zimmerman puts a hand to his face. "I don't suppose the lobster could be grilled..."

"Of course not!" The Doctor looks even more annoyed. "Don't be absurd! Grilling lobster is basically ruining the dish. It has to be boiled in a pot or something similar. That way it doesn't dry-"

"Shut up, Doctor," Zimmerman says. "I'll look over the menu again. Maybe I missed something."

"Well, I highly doubt you'll find a pot roast in _there,"_ the Doctor muttered.

The waitress came back. "Drinks?"

"Not for me, thank you," the Doctor says.

"I'll have a whiskey," Zimmerman tells her. The Doctor gives him a look.

"What?" Zimmerman asks. "I'll go easy on it this time."

"Like the time you kissed Admiral Janeway during my latest lecture?" The Doctor grimaced as he said this.

Zimmerman let out a growl of frustration. "Get me the whiskey," he told the waitress.

Chakotay and Seven then ordered their drinks. After the waitress left, Chakotay turned to the Doctor incredulously. "Lewis Zimmerman _kissed_ Janeway?"

"Yes, I did," Zimmerman replies. "What's so interesting about that? Men kiss women all the time nowadays. Especially when they're drunk."

"I just think it's funny," Chakotay tells him. "How exactly did that happen?"

"Do you really want to know?" The Doctor asks, embarrassed.

"A story to pass the time would be adequate," Seven says. "And this may be an... interesting topic."

The Doctor sighs, and looks at Zimmerman, who says, "Don't look at me. You started it. Might as well finish it."

The Doctor lets out a huff. "Alright. I suppose I'll humour you all. It all started about a month ago, when I was invited to do a lecture..."

. . .

The Doctor sat in his medical office, holding a data pad and mulling over the message it held. He let out a sigh as he read over the message one more time.

 **Emergency Medical Hologram,**

 **We would like you to give a lecture of your choice tommorow at 8:30 p.m. sharp at the Museum of Historical Advancements. You may bring a fellow colleague or a friend of your choice to the lecture. Only _one_ person, mind you. We still need room for the other guests.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Admiral Paris**

 **P. S. Obviously make the lecture _medical_ related. I don't want to hear you babble on and on about Shakespeare or Edgar Allan Poe or any of that. Not like in your last lecture. And don't go on and on about the little details. This lecture shouldn't take all night.**

The Doctor growled slightly in annoyance at that last part. He set down the pad and thought. And thought. And thought. There were many topics related to medicine. Life of a cell, bioplasmic surgery, etc. Suddenly Dr. Zimmerman came in, staring at a data pad he was holding.

"Doctor," Zimmerman began as he approached the Doctor's desk, "what do you think of this?"

The Doctor set down the data pad that had the invitation, and took the pad Zimmerman was holding. He looked at it a moment and replied, "This looks like it has something to do with Borg nanoprobes... wait. These are schematics for a holodeck, I think." He looked up at Zimmerman. "Just what on Earth are you planning?"

"Simple, really," Zimmerman said, holding his hands behind his back. "You know how nanoprobes can repair damaged organs?"

"Obviously," the Doctor replied. "I'm a Doctor, not a first grader. Get to the point."

"I'm thinking about modifying this technology," Zimmerman spoke, smiling pleasantly, "and installing it into holodecks to create _self-sustaining_ holodecks. No need for maintenance officers. The holodecks would be able to maintain themselves."

The Doctor stared at Zimmerman incredulously. "Are you _serious?"_

"Yes," Zimmerman replied with an annoyed expression. "I didn't program you to criticise."

"Well, now I _am_ criticising!"

. . .

"Wait, so what does Zimmerman's idea have to do with the lecture?" Chakotay asks in puzzlement.

"I'm getting to that!" The Doctor exclaims in annoyance. The waitress interrupted, coming with their drinks. "Iced tea for you two," she said, setting down two cups in front of Seven and Chakotay. Then she set down a glass in front of Zimmerman. "And one whiskey."

She glanced at the Doctor and asks, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure," the Doctor replies. "Thank you."

The others ordered their food, and when the waitress left, Seven of Nine looked at the Doctor and says, "Continue the narrative, Doctor."

The Doctor nods and says, "Alright. Anyway, when Dr. Zimmerman presented his idea to me..."

 **. . .**

 **I'll add more chapters soon, don't worry. If anyone has any advice or ideas, please mention them! :) Live long and prosper!**


	2. II: Congratulations to the Doctor

**Welcome to the next chapter of _Star Trek: A Reunion!_ Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. :) Also, uh I recently read two of a fellow author's fanfics that had a Haley x Barclay pairing and uh... yeah, I ship 'em now. Lol! **

**. . .**

Even after Zimmerman explained thoroughly how he was going to install the nanoprobes into his new holodeck, the Doctor still felt uneasy.

"What if the systems malfunction and start assimilating civilians?" the Doctor asked as he started putting away his medical tools for the day. "Then in a matter of weeks, the Federation could collapse because everyone was turned into Borg."

"I didn't program you to worry about things that don't concern you," Zimmerman pointed out.

"I do a lot of things I wasn't originally programmed for," the Doctor also pointed out. "Stop treating me like I'm your subordinate! I'm a Starfleet-!"

"Why don't you shut-!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a doorbell ringing. The Doctor went to the door and answered it. "Janeway!" He exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

Kathryn smiled as the Doctor motioned her in.

"I had to congratulate you when I heard the news about your next lecture," she said. "I'm guessing Admiral Paris was a bit strict when it came to the subject."

"Yes," the Doctor replied, frowning slightly. "Apparently no one wants to hear anything about literature this time."

Kathryn chuckled, then glanced at Zimmerman. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Dr. Zimmerman."

Zimmerman returned the nod. "Admiral Janeway."

Kathryn looked back at the Doctor and presented him with a small gold medal with a silver ribbon. "I'd have gotten champagne too, but if I remember correctly, holograms can't drink."

The Doctor took the medal and smiled. "Thank you, Cap- I mean Admiral. This was very kind of you."

"Kathryn, please," Kathryn replied. "I've heard enough people call me Admiral for one day. So what are you planning for your lecture?"

The Doctor hesitated, then said, "I'm not quite sure yet."

"Well, that's fine," Kathryn responded, nodding. Then she continued, "I had better go. I have a meeting with one of the Starfleet Cadets."

The Doctor nodded. "Good day, Kathryn." Zimmerman said nothing.

"Good day to you, Doctor. Same for you, Zimmerman." Kathryn was about exit when she asked, "Where's Haley? I haven't seen her."

"She and Reginald Barclay are in the holosuite across the street," Zimmerman replied, a disgruntled expression on his face. "I wouldn't interrupt them if I were you. Believe me."

"Er... thank you. I'll see you soon at the lecture."

. . .

"So Janeway came to see you personally?" Seven asks.

"Yes," the Doctor replies irritably. "Didn't I just say that?"

"You did. I was merely confirming," Seven says. Suddenly the waitress arrives with the food and sets it on the table. While everyone else starts eating their dinner, the Doctor continues his story.

"So I decided to talk with Dr. Zimmerman about the topics..."

. . .

"How about the development of DNA in a nucleus?" Zimmerman suggested as he relaxed in a chair in the Zimmerman home. He was reading a data pad as he threw out ideas. He was now wearing the medal Kathryn gave him.

The Doctor, who was also reading, replied, "That's too broad of a subject. The lecture would be over in five minutes, maybe ten at the most."

"Well, Admiral Paris did say to keep it short," Zimmerman pointed out.

"I think he meant to keep it at most an hour long." The Doctor let out a huff.

"How about your Borg nanoprobes?" Zimmerman spoke after a moment. "Maybe you can talk about how medical advancements contributed to other advancements."

"Are you suggesting this just to get _your_ idea out to the public?" The Doctor asked, setting down his data pad.

"Partially," Zimmerman replied, still reading. "I'm also suggesting it to get you to shut up."

"Well that's reassuring," the Doctor muttered sarcastically. At that moment, Lt. Barclay entered the house. In his hand he held a computer chip. He inserted it into a slot in a nearby console and in a moment, Haley appeared.

"We're back!" Haley announced happily. She looked at the Doctor and Zimmerman, who didn't seem to hear her and she continued, "Yoo-hoo! Haley from planet Earth to Doc and Lewis on Mars!"

Zimmerman jerked in surprise. "Oh. It's you two."

The Doctor had a bit more to say. "Welcome back, you two. How was it?"

"It... it was good," Barclay replied nervously. "Except for that one bird that wouldn't leave us alone... it ruined the picnic right when we got to the wine."

Zimmerman only nodded. "Right..."

Haley turned to the Doctor, curiousity in her eyes. "What are you two up to?"

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to talk about for my next lecture," the Doctor replied.

"Oh!" Haley's face brightened considerably. "Are you going to talk about the poem 'Raven,' maybe? Or _Moby-Dick?"_

"Only a medical related subject," the Doctor responded, frowning.

Lt. Barclay stood a moment, uncertain as to what to say. Finally, after a moment, he spoke. "Maybe you can talk about... I don't know... maybe..." More like he trailed off nervously.

"Maybe...?" The Doctor prompted.

"Maybe that macrovirus you encountered in the Delta Quadrant," Barclay finished. "I mean, not everyone knows a whole lot about that incident."

The Doctor thought, then smiled. "That's a good idea, Barclay. Thank you."

Barclay smiled as well. "No, thank _you._ I think."

Haley let out a groan. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Such as?" The Doctor asked as Haley walked into the kitchen. After a moment, she came back out.

"Yeah," she said. "Such as, where did all the frozen scallops go?"

Everyone looked at Zimmerman. The man shrugged and asked, "What? I was hungry."

 **. . .**

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **If anyone has any ideas or advice, please mention them! :) Live long and prosper!**


	3. III: Finale

**And here is the third chapter. We're at the end folks! :) Also, there are hints of Haley x Reg here, too, so for those of you who don't like the pairing, you have been warned.**

 **. . .**

"Wait," Chakotay spoke. "What does this have to do with Zimmerman kissing Janeway?"

The Doctor lets out an irritated sigh. "I'm getting to that part, but you have to be patient. Stories cannot be rushed."

Chakotay shrugs lightly and says, "I was just asking."

Zimmerman let out a huff and asks sarcastically, "Can I ask the waitress for more sauce for my lobster, sir?"

"Not now," the Doctor says. "Anyway, now we go to when I'm ready to go to the lecture..."

. . .

The Doctor stood in front of the mirror, trying to adjust his dress Starfleet uniform. "Computer, lengthen the sleeves by five percent." The computer complied.

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed. At that moment, Haley came in.

"Hey, Doc," she greeted. "You look nice."

"Thank you," the Doctor replied, smiling. "Is there something I can help you with, Haley?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could take Lewis to the lecture with you," Haley said. There was a pause. Then Haley continued, "Reg and I would like the place to ourselves, just the two of us. Besides, Lewis could use the fresh air and some socialising."

The Doctor turned to her and laughed. "I'll try, but I may have to drag him out the door. And he may cause me trouble."

"I'm sure he can behave himself for one night."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," Haley repeated. She started laughing. Then she wrapped her arms around the Doctor. "Good luck, Doc."

The Doctor returned the embrace. "Thank you."

After a moment, they separated. Haley raised her hand and gave the Doctor a Vulcan gesture. "Live long and prosper."

The Doctor smiled. "You too."

. . .

The Doctor walked up onto the stage and started speaking. "The macrovirus. Voyager encountered this strange phenomena not long ago. It was a great discovery that would soon turn to the worst when..."

While the Doctor droned on and on about how challenging it was to combat the macrovirus, Zimmerman sat down next to Janeway, who was on his left. He pulled out of his bag a rather large flask of whiskey that he "persuaded" the guard to let him have. He opened the flask and started drinking.

Kathryn noticed, of course. "How did you get that in here? Don't tell me. You bribed the museum guard."

Zimmerman looked at her with an amused expression. "You won't rat me out, will you?"

"As long as you behave yourself," Kathryn replied teasingly.

Zimmerman drank some more whiskey. He wasn't used to the stuff, though, and started to feel a buzz. And woozy. He glanced over at Kathryn, noticing how pretty she looked in her uniform.

 _"Get a hold of yourself!"_ he thought. _"You're here for a lecture, not to be admiring women!"_

"Something wrong, Zimmerman?" Kathryn whispered.

Zimmerman shook his head no. Then he looked at her again. He decided one kiss couldn't hurt. Maybe on the cheek, for safe measure. He leaned towards her and just as he was about to kiss her cheek, she turned her head towards him. Probably wondering what he was doing. His lips ended up touching hers, just for a second.

Zimmerman jerked back in surprise, hitting the person sitting next to him on his right.

"Hey!" The person, a rather plump man with a long beard exclaimed. "What's your problem?!"

The Doctor's lecture ended abruptly at the interruption. The squabble continued as Zimmerman replied to the man, "Don't bother me." His speech sounded rather slurred.

Kathryn backed away from the two men, not wanting to get involved. Zimmerman was clearly drunk and wasn't very likely to listen to reason. It was hard enough when he was sober. And the fat man he bumped into was Ensign O'Neil. And O'Neil wasn't known for being very cooperative.

Which was why he was still an Ensign.

The Doctor approached the two and asked, "Is there any reasonable explanation as to why you two are interrupting my lecture?!"

Now three men were involved. Kathryn didn't know Zimmerman or O'Neil all too well, but the Doctor was her friend. If there was a scuffle, his mobile emitter might get damaged. She couldn't let her friend get hurt.

She walked back over to them as O'Neil said to the Doctor, "This guy elbowed me just after kissing his girlfriend. We're just settling the issue."

"Girlfriend?" The Doctor asked. "What girlfriend? Zimmerman? What is he talking about?"

Kathryn chuckled lightly and turned to O'Neil. "I'm Admiral Janeway. I'm sure my friend here didn't mean to hit you." She gestured to Zimmerman as she spoke. "He was probably just... startled. I was, too."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked, looking confused now.

"Whatever," O'Neil replied, ignoring the puzzled hologram. "I'm leavin' now. I'm not interested in these macro-whatevers." He then trudged off.

"Will someone please explain to me what just happened?!" The Doctor was very irritated at this point.

"We'll tell you after you finish your lecture," Kathryn said. Then she gestured to a seat. "Let's sit down, Zimmerman. After the Doctor's lecture, you and I can have a nice long talk about proper behaviour around an Admiral."

Zimmerman nodded, trembling. He sat down slowly.

The Doctor walked back to the stage, his face slightly flushed. "Er, sorry about that. As I was saying..."

. . .

"And that's the end?" Chakotay asks incredulously.

"Well, Janeway gave Zimmerman a good scolding after she told me what happened," the Doctor replies, laughing. "And she told the museum guards that if she learned that any of them let alcohol into the building again, that she'd report them."

 _"And_ I was humiliated in front of an entire audience because I brought that whiskey," Zimmerman muttered.

"I told you that alcohol isn't good for you," the Doctor says, looking at Zimmerman's empty whiskey glass. "At least you didn't drink a whole flask this time."

 **. . .**

 **And that's all folks! It was kinda short, so if anyone has any ideas for continuing it, please let me know. :) If anyone wants to see any more Zimmerman x Janeway fics, one sided romance or not, let me know! Also, should I do a Reg x Haley fic? Just asking cuz I like the pairing.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated! Live long and prosper.**


End file.
